I'm Just One Hell of Playboy
by LadyGrells
Summary: Sebuah cerita pendek yang mengisahkan seorang butler yang memiliki sebuah rahasia besar!


I'm Just One Hell of Playboy

"Kenapa kau selalu bersama wanita lain?" Itulah yang selalu dikatakan para wanita yg mengaku memiliki hubungan dengan Sebastian. "Kau bilang hanya mencintai aku?" Para wanita itu kembali mencoba untuk berbicara kepada Sebastian. namun tak ada satupun kata yg mereka dengar darinya. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu.." para wanita itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sebastian..

Dari sana lah cerita berawal..

Hari ini, seperti biasa Sebastian sedang menemani Ciel (Tuan Mudanya) berjalan-jalan untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Namun sepertinya Sebastian agak berbeda belakangan ini.

"Kau kenapa Sebastian? Kau sakit?" Tanya Ciel saat melihat butlernya itu agak berbeda dari biasanya.

"A-ah tidak Tuan Muda, tak apa-apa." Sebastian pun tersenyum kepada Ciel.

"Ada masalah?" Ciel sepertinya benar-benar penasaran terhadap apa yang butlernya sedang rasakan. "Tidak Tuan Muda." Kembali Sebastian menutupi apa yg dirasakannya.

Mereka pun pergi menuju kediaman tantenya Ciel, dia adalah Angelina Durless, atau biasa disebut "Madam Red" karena dandannya yang selalu berwarna merah. Ciel memperhatikan Sebastian sepanjang perjalanan. Sebastian terlihat aneh belakangan ini. Tentu saja itu membuat Tuan Mudanya merasa bingung, tidak biasanya dia begitu.

"Selamat datang, ponakanku!" Madam Red langsung memeluk keponakannya saat Ciel datang ke kediamannya. Ciel pun membalas pelukannya. "Ayo masuk." Ajak Madam Red.

"Silakan ini minumnya.." Ucap seorang butler yang tinggal bersama Madam Red.

"Sejak kapan madam punya butler seperti dia?" Tanya Ciel.

"Butler madam yang dulu benar-benar tak bertanggung jawab! Dia kabur tapi gak bilang sama madam!" Ujar Madam mengingat kembali masa lalunya.

"Madam ini, mana ada kabur bilang-bilang?" Ujar Ciel. "Lagipula, kurasa butler yang dulu lebih baik dari yang sekarang." Lanjutnya.

"Ah tidak juga, selama butler yang sekarang _nggak_ macem-macem sih gak masalah buat madam." Ujar Madam Red. "Walaupun kadang dia suka hilang tiba-tiba." Lanjutnya.

"Hey Ciel, kenapa Sebastian ?" Tanya Madam kemudian.

"Ah Madam, saya boleh permisi sebentar?" Tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak biasanya kau meninggalkan keponakanku." Jawab Madam.

"Biarlah madam, tapi pastikan kau kembali dalam 30 menit." Ujar Ciel.

"Baiklah Tuan. Saya permisi dulu." Sebastian pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sudah hampir 1 jam dan Sebastian belum kembali. Ciel begitu bingung akan keadannya. Madam Red pun bingung, berkali-kali ia bertanya pada Ciel mengenai butlernya itu tapi Ciel hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Ciel dan Madam Red terus berbicara mengenai Sebastian setelah 30 menit waktu yang dijanjikan berakhir. Selama mereka berdua kebingungan, disisi lain Sebastian malah asyik bersama Meirin, maid di keluarga Phantomhive.

"Ah maaf, sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Sebastian kepada Meirin yang sedang duduk di kursi taman.

"Eh? T-tidak juga. A-ada apa Sebastian-san menyuruh saya kesini?" Tanya Meirin yang bingung akan sifat Sebastian belakangan ini.

"Oh itu, tidak, saya hanya ingin berbicara berdua denganmu Meirin." Tiba-tiba Sebastian memegang tangan Meirin dan seketika itu juga wajah Meirin menjadi pucat karena malu.

"E-eh.. S-sebastian-san.. k-kenapa?" Meirin semakin pucat. Sebelum Sebastian menjawab, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang wanita berambut ikal, muncul mendekati Sebastian.

"BLACK!" Tiba-tiba wanita itu berteriak sambil terdiam kaku melihat Sebastian sedang memegang tangan Meirin.

"Beast? Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau ada jadwal pentas sirkus?" Tanya Sebastian seraya melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kau.. kenapa bersama wanita lain?" Wajah Beast memerah, dan dia terlihat mau menangis.

"Ah, dia, dia Meirin, pelayan di keluarga Phantomhive." Seperti biasa, jawaban Sebastian selalu dingin.

"Kau tega Black.." Beast akhirnya menangis. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka? Entahlah, aku juga bingung. Lagi-lagi, sebelum Sebastian menjawab, muncul seorang wanita (?) atau laki-laki (?) ke hadapannya.

"SEBBY!" Yap. Kalian pasti tau dia siapa. Shinigami yang mengaku wanita dan entah bagaimana gendernya itu muncul di hadapan Sebastian dan kedua wanita tadi.

"Nah, ini apa lagi?" Ujar Sebastian. "Ada apa Grell? Kenapa kau disini? Bukankah kau harusnya bersama Madam?" lanjutnya.

"Kau berani menduakanku?" Ucap Grell sambil menatap mata Sebastian dalam-dalam (oke, ini berlebihan). "Kau bilang kau hanya cinta padaku?" Lanjutnya.

Sungguh ini kejadian yang membingungkan. Tapi aku masih bingung, keadaan seperti ini pun Sebastian masih telihat santai.

"Ya, aku hanya cinta padamu." Sebastian menjawab dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Tapi, kenapa Sebby? Kenapa?" Grell pun akhirnya menangis (yaampun ini cerita lebay amat). Mari kita lihat. Apakah setelah ini akan ada wanita lain atau tidak. Tapi kali ini Sebastian tidak menjawab pertanyaan Grell.

"Ah maaf nona-nona, saya terlambat. Saya harus kembali pada Tuan Muda. Saya sudah berjanji untuk kembali lagi dalam waktu 30 menit." Sebastian-pun pergi meninggalkan Meirin yang masih pucat, juga Beast dan Grell yg menangis.

"Darimana kau?" Tanya Ciel yang sudah bersiap mau pulang.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda, tadi saya ada sedikit urusan." Jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi tidak biasanya kau lewat dari waktu yang kau janjikan." Ujar Ciel. Sebastian-pun kaget. "Ah maaf Tuan Muda, sepertinya jam saya sudah mulai rusak." Jawab Sebastian (ini modus).

"Huh, ya sudah, ayo pulang." Ujar Ciel. Mereka pun kembali ke Phantomhive Manor.

Esoknya..

"Sebastian, Sebastian.." Ciel memanggil Sebastian. Namun sepertinya tak ada jawaban. Ciel baru bangun, dan tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Sebastian tak datang untuk membangunkannya. Mari kita menuju kamar Sebastian.

Di Kamar Sebastian.. kosong.. mari lihat kamar yang lain.. hmm kosong.. cari lagi.. Ah! Ini dia! Ternyata dia ada di kamar Meirin. Sedang apa dia?

"Maafkan kejadian kemarin, Meirin. Aku berjanji, tidak akan terulang lagi." Ujar Sebastian. Meirin tak berkata apa-apa. Mukanya masih pucat. Sepertinya Sebastian berbicara banyak padanya.

"Kau tahu, kemarin aku berbohong pada Grell. Aku hanya mencintai kamu Meirin, hanya kamu." Ujar Sebastian. Meirin sepertinya sudah mau pingsan. Setelah beberapa lama berbincang, akhirnya Sebastian pun pergi ke kamar Ciel.

"Ah, maaf Tuan Muda, sepertinya saya terlambat lagi." Ujarnya saat berada di kamar Ciel. Ciel hanya diam, tapi sebenarnya otaknya menyimpan banyak pertanyaan dan berniat untuk menanyakannya nanti.

Siang hari kemudian, Sebastian pergi ke suatu tempat. Entah kemana. Yang jelas pasti menemui Beast atau Grell.

"Grell…" Sebastian mendekati Grell yg sedang bersantai. "Maafkan kejadian kemarin. Aku berjanji, tidak akan terulang lagi" Lanjutnya.

"Ah, Sebby, kenapa kau tega?" Tanya Grell.

"Kemarin aku tak sengaja menemui mereka. Jangan berfikir bahwa aku menghianatimu." Jawabnya. Sebastian pun memeluk Grell. Setelah lama berbincang, Sebastian pun pergi. Ya, sudah pasti ke tempat beast.

"Hey, Beast.." Ujar Sebastian.

"Ah, Sebastian, ada apa?" Tanya Beast.

"Tidak, aku hanya mau minta maaf. Maafkan kejadian kemarin. Aku berjanji, tidak akan terulang lagi" Ujar Sebastian.

"Ah itu, iya, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Beast. Setelah lama berbincang, Sebastian pun pergi lagi. Kali ini dia kemana lagi?

"Hey, bagaimana kabarmu?" Ujar Sebastian kepada seorang wanita yang sedang berada di perpustakaan umum.

"Ah, Sebastian. Ada apa ?" Jawab wanita itu.

"Aku rindu padamu, Paula." Oh, itu ternyata Paula, dan kalian tahu, dia Paula, pelayan dari keluarga Middleford!

"Hah? Rindu? Kita kan rajin ketemu." Ujar Paula.

"Sehari tak bertemu rasanya 1000 tahun tanpamu, Paula." Ujar Sebby. (Wah ini lebay banget) setelah lama berbincang. Sebastian pun akhirnya pulang, Ia kembali beralasan kepada Ciel atas kepergiannya.

Esoknya, Sebastian pergi ke suatu tempat. Dia menemui seorang lelaki!

"Hey!" Ujarnya saat sampai ke toko bunga. Apa? Sebastian menyukai seorang lelaki? "Bunga mawar merah nya ada?" Tanya Sebastian. Ah! Dia pasti mau menggombal lagi! "Saya beli 4 tangkai, ya." Ujar Sebastian. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, ia pun pergi. Oh, ternyata dia normal..

Bunga pertama, diberikannya untuk Paula, yang kedua untuk Grell, yang ketiga untuk Beast, dan yang keempat untuk Meirin. Ia memberikannya sambil mengobrol dengan mereka, tentu saja ia melakukannya seperti kemarin. mendatangi kembali keempat wanita satu per satu.

Sudah hampir 1 minggu kejadian ini berlangsung. Namun Suatu hari, ada satu kejadian yang agak mengagetkan.

Saat itu Sebastian sedang berada di taman, sepertinya dia merencanakan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, satu per satu keempat wanita itu datang. Dan saat mereka semua berkumpul, mereka berempat serempak berkata "Kenapa kau bersama wanita lain lagi?" dan dengan dinginnya, Sebastian menjawab..

"I'm just one hell of Playboy.."


End file.
